The Spring of Love
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: Alvin doubts of Dave's rescue. Is Brittany able to help him? Base on a fictional happening on chipwrecked, which I, Munkedupjoe213 made up. RATED T FOR NUDITY.


_This story came to me after watching Chipwrecked several_

_ times. I just had a dream about this and I thought it would be great_

_ to get it out of my head._

* * *

_"Is he even looking for us? Does he really love us as his sons and daughters." _Alvin thought as he was talking to his female counterpart, Brittany, wearing a flower bikini colored in pink.

"Because I drive him crazy. You know how Simon's been driving me crazy? Well, that's what I've been doing to Dave. For years." He sighed as he walked over to the stairs of their newly built treehouse.

He sighed deeply in depression. "No wonder why he hates me." Alvin has been doubting Dave's rescue, he said those words as if he nearly broke tears.

His pink clad counterpart approached him from behind. Brittany felt sorry for him, she never saw Alvin like this, not once. She reluctantly placed her paws on his shoulder, trying to comfort his feelings of doubt away. "Aww, do- don't worry, Alvin. I'm sure Dave will come. I mean... he... certainly love Simon and Theodore."

Alvin sighed. His thoughts were all about Dave hating him. He drove him insane all these years, not once has he given him a break from his stupidity.

He then, felt the paws of his beloved counterpart on his shoulder. This gave him the feeling, the girl of his dreams, the one he loved, comforted him. He meant to tell her the truth on how he feels about her, but never had the courage to do so. He hid in his little shell, waiting for the right time.

Alvin still doubts that Dave is going to come to their rescue. With a depressed sigh, he sat down on the stairs. **(_And that's when Theodore went away to find Simone)_**

"Alvin, don't worry. Everything will be fine. Like you said, Dave will come, just not today." Brittany spoke up.

Feelings of doubt, replace by feelings of love as his beloved chipette sat down on the stairs beside him, clutching his paw and held it in her hand. She took her other arm and wrapped it on around his shoulder. Alvin felt a massive burst of strange feelings shooting straight at him as he felt the pink clad's fur. Her fur, as he could describe, was soft, smooth, silky. He couldn't believe she worried about not taking a bath for two days.

Alvin felt the strange feeling of love, he looked at the pink clad chipette with a smile.

"Thank you, Britt." The pink clad raised an eyebrow. "For being here. I'm really sorry I got us here."

"It's alright, Alvin. You tried to impress me with parasailing on a kite. Well, I have to say, I was a little impress." She comforted.

The red clad chipmunk smiled at her. Bolts of happiness struck him deeply as the female chipmunk leaned in and wrapped him in an embrace. He was shock, indeed, he raised his tail in shock, his eyes widened. Electrical energy surge throughout his body, as well as his arms as he raised his arms behind her and wrapped it around her back, returning the hug she gave. His heart raced as fast as a horse shoe being beat up into the ground by a running horse.

They pulled away, Alvin was still left shock, but tried hard to maintain his composure. He stared at her blue eyes, almost as bright as sapphires, he was lost from the world, just by staring at those blue electrical orbs. He stared deeply, admiring her beauty.

"Alvin, ALVIN!" Alvin shook his head and snapped out of his trance, finding his beautiful counterpart, waving a hand on his eyes.

"What?" He asked, dumbfoundedly.

"I was just saying that, now that I'm done with the shelter, there's nothing else to do, the others are with Zoe, how would you like to hang out with me?" She asked.

Alvin mentally gasped and took in a lot of breathe. _"Hang out? What does she mean by hang out?"_ He thought.

"Wh-What hangout. Y-you know, wh-where?." He stuttered, that was an unexpected question coming from her.

"Come with me. Maybe it'll ease you up." Without saying another word, she grabbed his paw and led him down the tree. They walked deep into the jungle. Brittany knew that they were alone for the day. She's secretly smitten by Alvin. She never actually tells her feelings for him. But now, she's about to. She led him deep into the jungle. They approached a certain tree, who's roots had surrounded a deep puddle of warm water.

"Here, Alvin. It's a hot spring I found earlier. Maybe it'll relieve your stress if we take a dip." Brittany stated.

"We?" Alvin asked. By 'We' he didn't know that she meant that they would be in that hot spring together and alone.

"Yes, we." Brittany started taking of her flower bikini, starting with the top. Once she undid the her chest cover, she looked over at Alvin, who was looking away from her. She doesn't actually takes her clothes off when dipping herself in the puddle, but it involved Alvin, the chipmunk she had a crush on ever since they met. Ever since she heard that voice over at the radio back at Australia, she was already looking forward to meet him.

"Alvin, it's alright, we're chipmunks. You can look." She said as she took of her flower skirt.

Alvin's heart raced like a thousand racehorse merged into one. His counterpart, fully undressed, approached him. His heart raced even faster with ever step she took closer to him, her tail swaying gracefully from side to side. Her auburn hair bounced as she grace fully took a step closer.

Once she was near him, she spoke up. "Let's get rid of this, you wouldn't like to get it wet."

He gasped as his female counterpart reached for his sweater. His heart was now a million horses, his body burned up like thousands of furnace buried deep inside him. The pink clad raised the lowest part of his sweater, pulling it up over his head, revealing his fully exposed and muscular chipmunk body.

They were both undressed, fully. The auburn furred chipette held his hand and led him to the hot spring. She examined the heat with her leg, then slowly slid in the other one, slowly dipping herself in with a comforting sigh.

"Come on in, Alvin." She invited.

Alvin didn't know what to do. He was about to dip herself in a hot spring alone with his secretly loved chipette.

He had no choice but to accept her invitation. He slowly dipped himself in, the water surrounded him, making him excrete a loud sigh.

"It feels good isn't it?" The auburn chipmunk rubbed her counterpart's shoulder, making the brown colored chipmunk blush.

"It does." He answered.

Brittany realized that she had already brought him here, there was no turning around. She's going to say it, do it, with passion, with him.

"Uh, A-Alvin." She called his attention in a stuttering kind of way. The muscular chipmunk looked at her.

"Th-there's a reason why I brought you here."

"What is it?" Alvin asked nervously.

She leaned in closer to him, wrapped placed her one paw on his furry chest as she inch closer to his face. Her heart was pounding, time was in slow motion, she closed her eyes and inch closer. This is what she always wanted.

_"Is she going to do it? Is she going to kiss me?"_ The thought rang in the muscular chipmunk's head. His heart more than a million bull stampeding through the fields. His insides were burning hot with the flames of love itself. He too, closed his eyes and inch closer to her face. He moved closer and closer, until he felt the damp and moist lips of his counterpart. His body was at ease with the flames of love. He couldn't believe it, his secret love, his crush, his one and only, kissed him straight on the lips.

Flames of passion ran through the chipette's body as she felt her soft lips pressed against his. She laid another paw in his chest, both paws moving slowly moving under his arm towards his back. She opened her mouth in the kiss, pushing her tongue against his lips, searching for an entrance to his mouth. She slithered her tongue inside his mouth, moving it around inside, exploring, until finally, their sensitive tongues met. She excrete a sigh of pleasure as their tongue wrestled with each other. She finally did it, she finally kissed Alvin, fully undressed.

Her loud sighs eventually turned into soft, pleasurable moans of ecstasy. She held him closer, their bodies not leaving an empty space between them, their soft and silky furs met. The warmth of the hot spring they were on, encouraged the kiss to become more passionate, sharing the salivas of both chipmunks.

Finally, they pulled out, with a need for air.

"Brittany,... that was,... you..." The brown furred couldn't think of a word.

"Alvin, I brought you here, to tell you something I've always wanted to tell you." She sighed and looked at him. "Alvin, I love you."

Alvin gasped as he heard this, they both had feelings for each other, and that's what surprised him.

"Brittany, m-me too. I also wanted to tell you but I always get scared. I always knew you were stubborn and easy to argue with and if I told you, you'd hate me forever. Brittany, I love you too." Said the brown furred.

The auburn furred chipette hugged him one more time. "I really do love you, Alvin. Since day one."

"Me too, since the day I met you, I always got lost in your blue eyes." Said the brown furred, making the auburn chipette blush.

They stayed inside that hot spring until the night, neither of them went out. They both just wanted to be with each other, they formed a new bond of strong love that can't be easily broken. The night came, both felt tired and drowsy. They both fell asleep, leaning against each other's fully exposed bodies, dipped in the warmth of the hot spring and burnt by the fires of love.

Little did they know that on a tree, not far away from theirs, was a french blue cladded chipmunk, overlooking them.

The frenchie blew a chuckle. "Hm hm hm, interesting sight, yes?" He said as he leaped from tree to tree, away from the red and pink couple, allowing them to have their privacy.

* * *

_Now, guys, this is a story that came to me in a dream. A weird one too, because in my dream, I was Alvin._

_Well, it was kind of nice having a bushy tail for a while. I wonder how it feels like in reality to have a tail._

_Well, good night, America, and good afternoon or night to the other side of the earth._


End file.
